Remember
by meredithmadness
Summary: A girl wakes up and doesn't remember anything - well, except for the fact that she remembers the outside world. But, no one else can. Join her as she experiences new "feelings" along with new people along her journey as she tries to Remember. (DISCLAIMER: JAMES DASHNER OWNS ALL EXCEPT THE GIRL-ALSO MAY MOVE RATING UP OR DOWN)
1. AN

**Hey guys!**

 **So I lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove** ** _The Maze Runner_** **series, and fan fictions that go along with the books/movies!**

 **I've always had ideas for fan fiction with the Maze Runner, but I didn't know how to express it.**

 **Now, I love writing with AND Wattpad, but I normally just read on Wattpad.**

 **SOOOOOOOO Without further a do, let's get started!**

 **(I love hearing your thoughts, please review for spelling, grammer, or just your thoughts on** ** _Remember._** **)**

 **ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN GRACE AND PERHAPS A FEW TO COME. ALL IS OWNED BY THE AWESOME WRITER KNOWN AS JAMES DASHNER.**

 **I will try to update once a week, but ya know *hair flip* I got stuff ta do (a.k.a. School, clubs, life...)**

 _ **STOP PROCRASTINATING! GET ON WITH IT!**_

 **Oh, hahaha my bad...**


	2. A box

_Darkness._

Moisture lingered in the stale air that surrounded me.

Where was I?

I couldn't remember anything.

I clenched my teeth in anger as a angry tear escaped my scrunched eyes.

I scanned the space around me. The area around me definitely wasn't spacious.

I could've stayed here for hours, I had no idea.

No clock.

No door.

No way out.

In the middle of my angry thoughts, wanting to send off whoever brought me here to the freaking Cranks-

Wait.

What are cranks?

The word just popped into my head, unknowingly making its entrance.

Well, whatever C _ranks_ were, they did not sound pleasant.

A solemn screech filled the air, breaking my train of thought.

A couple more loudly pitched ones, then a jolt side ways, then I fell down, gasping for breath, as I was flung to the side, connecting my head with a box.

I hissed words I cannot repeat.

I was going up.

I started to freak out, then I heard a squeal.

It was like a shriek, of something inhuman.

I let out a confused yell, realizing that the shriek had been myself, sobbing through my clenched teeth.

I backed up until I hit something.

My eyes immediately shot to where the object was.

 _Relax._ I told myself.

 _It's just a box._

 _Heh, yeah, just a box that is going to HECK KNOWS WHERE and I'm all alone._

I stood up, my legs slightly shaking threatening to give in any second.

I reached to the top of the cage and started hitting the top.

"HEY! GET ME OUT! HELP!" I screamed to no one in particular.

The box jolted once more, as I fell down **_once again_** and stayed there, not daring to move.

Sunlight grew around me, as if it had an opening and I wasn't aware of its existence.

"Wow." A voice called.

As I raised my arms in defeat to the sun, as more voices called.

"That dude has some shucking long hair." A second voice called out.

"Slim it, slintheads!" A third voice said. Everyone seemed quiet after he talked. He must've been the leader.

Shortly after he said that, a loud thump landed next to me.

He looked about 17, with short brown hair and stern green eyes.

We locked eyes, then I turned away, his deathly glare stared into my soul.

"It's a girl..." Said a very British accent.

He looked about 17, with short blonde hair and brown, chocolate eyes.

Then, the boys realized I was not a guy.

"I CALL DIBS!"

"Hey, I was gonna say that!"

"Beat ya to the chase, slinthead."

"Aye, we can share her."

"She's not a bloody toy."

"Is she hot?"

"What are the creators playing at?"

"Wh-who are y-you p-peop-ple?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, you're ok." The boy with green eyes said, he reached forward to sympathetically pat my shoulder, but I shrugged him off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked.

"Oi, Gally! Give the girl some room to breathe." The British one said.

"Hey, I'm trying to help." he responded.

"Well you're doing a bloody good job of that, mate."

Just as he said that, I felt instinctively to the back of my head.

i drew my hand back to come face to face with a red hand.

"Ah-" I whispered.

"You good, greeni-" he stopped mid sentence.

"She's hurt! Get the med jacks!" Yelled a voice.

Voices began to talk, but i didn't hear anything. Everything was slurring together.

The last thing I remember was a pair of hands lifting me up.

Then darkness.

Then a flash of light.

 ***A/N***

 **Hey guys!**

 **Hope ya ugly shanks enjoyed this quick chapter. (not meaning to offend anyone)**

 **I am going to try to update every other day until we get in the groove of things.**

 **WARNING I had trouble with the spacing, please stand by if everything/anything looks really ugly - i think i got all of them but who can tell. (I want to at least have 1 chapter out there)**

 **And as always,**

 **Ba bai!**

 **-** ** _Mer_**


	3. The Memory

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! just fyi if there is a dream sequence in any of the chapters, it will look like this:**

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

 _And then the dream will be in italics._

 **ANYWAYYYYYS**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **P.S. Don't be afraid to review! I love to hear your thoughts :D**

 **Anyways, stop _procrastinating_ , HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! HIT IT!**

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

 _'Hello, Grace.' A voice said as they entered the room._

 _I looked up from the computer, from where I was working._

 _I was tense, I had no idea who it was._

 _I didn't relax when I realized who it was._

 _'Ms. Paige -'_

 _'Oh, no need for apologies dear, I was just watching you work. Act as if I am not here.'_

 _I tense up more as she comes closer, I was always creeped out by her._

 _I feel like she would risk hundreds of kids lives to try to find a cure even though it was not certain that there_ _ **would**_ _be one._

 _I look back at the computer, doing just what she asked._

 _Pretending she wasn't there._

 _My job this week was to keep an eye on subject A5._

 _I didn't really like calling my old friends by the term/name of "subject"._

 _It seems wrong._

 _It was in the middle of the day, and he was making his way towards the maze._

What? _I thought._ What was he doing?

 _I used the manual controller for what the "Gladers" call 'Beetle blades', and I followed Newt._

Jeez. _I thought again._ I hope Ms Paige isn't listening, you can actually get in trouble by calling the 'subjects' by their names.

Eh, what was the price, anyways? it's not like they're going to do what they did to Minho a couple of years ago with the grie-

 _My mind shut down from that thought._

 _Looking distracted, I looked back at the monitor, and gasped with what I saw._

 _Newt had climbed to the top of the vines._

 _A single tear escaped my eye, I squeezed them shut._

 _He wasn't._

 _I climbed up the wall in using the beetle blade, and went up to his shoulder._

 _He looked in the eye of the beetle with tears gently falling down his face._

 _'I hope your happy you bloody creators. I'd rather die than live here.'_

 _And then he jumped._

 _I sobbed, not caring that Ms. Paige was right there._

 _He jumped._

 _He freaking jumped._

 _If only he knew..._

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz_ _ **(END OF DREAM)**_

I woke up screaming.

sobs raked through my worn out body.

The only boy that was nice to me tried to kill himself.

Because of me.

Because of Ava Paige.

The "Medjacks" rushed in, as Newt who was by my side and was asking me questions, trying to make me feel better.

I didn't listen.

I just kept whispering "He jumped" over and over.

This was a literal nightmare.

I needed to get out of here.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked this little chapter showing a memory.**

 **I am pondering who she should be with, or be a single pringle.**

 **Anyways, let me know suggestions of how you think it should turn out.**

 **(and yes, this is one of (probably) many memories that she has to _Remember._ See what I did there, with the title? okokokok, i'll just be in the corner, trying to make better puns and jokes that people will get...)**

 **As always,**

 **Ba bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	4. Authors Note

pin/832954893551960066/

Hehehe, the one on the left xD okokokok I'll start writing the next chapter I just had to show this xD


	5. Run

Newt walked over to my side; I was still sobbing uncontrollably.

But the Med Jacks ordered everyone out.

I looked at him with a burning question.

 _Why?_

It only took an hour - the Med Jacks just cleaned the wound on my head.

No biggie.

But, when they were putting the alcohol on and cleaning it, it felt like fire.

I wouldn't stop moving, fidgeting.

So, they decided to give me a shot that would make me fall asleep.

I closed my eyes, letting the dark slumber enter me.

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

 _I was about 12, looking at myself in 3rd perspective._

 _i was in a white chair, looking at yet another computer monitor._

 _There were two men that were pretty buff, guarding the door and one that looked like the face of a rat._

 _He was staring at me._

 _I was sitting uncomfortably because of his presence._

 _The computer screen had a live camera sign in the top right._

 _It was a white room with a white desk and chair with a boy in it that doesn't look familiar._

 _He had a Asian complexion, as short black hair._

 _But even though I don't know his name, my past-self sure knew._

 _'Minho...' I heard myself whisper._

 _he had silent tears on his face, as a man in a dark uniform came in with a box._

 _He placed it down, glancing at Minho to make eye contacts and looked away, leaving the room._

 _I looked at "Rat Man" and said, 'What's going on?'_

 _he replied with a smirk and gestured to keep watching._

 _I reluctantly looked back at the screen, fearing to do so._

 _I should've not looked._

 _The boxed opened, and a big slug like creature climbed out out._

 _Minho looked up, and cried out._

 _The slug was getting bigger, towering over him._

 _Minho leaped from his chair and fell to the floor, sobbing in fear._

 _There was no way he was going to survive this._

 _My eyes started getting watery, it hurt to see one of my friends go through pain and me not being able to do anything about it._

 _He ran to the back wall, the slug growing in size._

 _It showed it's teeth and a surprise stinger._

 _He started screaming 'NO! STOP! PLEASE!' over and over._

 _Finally, when he closed his eyes, after the slug got in his face about to bite, it went back to the box it came from._

 _Minho gasped, but unable of moving._

 _He cried some more and dug his face into his knees._

 _Finally, the recording shut off._

 _I looked at the "Rat Man" with tears of anger._

 _'Why the hell did you do that?!' I said through silent tears, looking at the floor._

 _'He needed to learn his lesson for trying to sneak out. But, I'm sure after the next couple of times, he won't try it again,' He smiled wickedly. 'And we also get to see if the monsters will work against the subjects in the Maze Trials - when they begin.'_

 _I stopped listening and cut him off._

 _'So he has to go through that AGAIN?'_

 _'Yes, for best results.'_

 _'No! You can't! We're just kids. You can't treat us like this. I won't.' I said angrily, motioning to standing up and walking away._

 _he was going to be traumatized after this._

 _'What did you say? You're just, **k** **ids**?'_

 _I stared into his beady black eyes, I couldn't return his gaze as_ _I carefully looked ahead._

 _'Take her too. You will use proper grammar, and the meaning,' He looked at me before leaving. 'of "just kids" doesn't apply to us. The world is ending.'_

 _The two buff dudes dragged me away before putting me in the same room as Minho._

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz **(END OF DREAM)**_

My eyes slowly opened, looking at my surroundings. I observed that there was a tent around me, and that I was in a hospital bed. On my right there was a boy sleeping, with Asian features and perfect black hair.

That looked like Minho.

I slowly got up and looked beyond the tent.

It looked like a civilized society and I was in it. I saw boys doing hard labor, but no girls.

I slowly and quietly looked back at Minho in the chair, and then ran.

I was limping as I ran, but that didn't matter. I was covering ground fast.

By the time I was halfway to one of the walls, I saw a boy notice me. I glanced at him but didn't look back.

Shoot. Probably going to get his friends and kill me I thought.

Actually that isn't what happened;well part of it. The boy did bring back other people, but they weren't interested in killing me.

¾ of the way there.

I can do this.

I heard some voices, familiar ones I had heard while sleeping. A British one, and 2 American ones.

I looked behind me and I saw one of them, noticeably Minho running toward me.

Right before I got out of this hellhole, I was toppled by him.

I fought back to my very last bit of energy I had.

This ended up in his hand around my stomach, and hand around my mouth.

he scooted us closer to the wall, his eyes squinting.

I was tugging on it, but he didn't budge.

I quickly realized why.

About 200 feet in front of us there was this giant metallic spider/scorpion/rodent thing. It had a long neck and 8 legs. It also had a stinger that seemed to have something visible inside of it.

I was quiet, not breathing. Even my heart seemed petrified.

When it went away, he slowly released me, got up, and just stared at me. I got up (trying to not flinch even though it hurt because my leg was bandaged for some reason and I have a feeling they don't just bind random limbs for no reason ) and smacked him in the face.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Said Newt, and then talked the Asian boy to the ground.

he was painting, but quickly got up.

"Hey. Don't be mad at her. She doesn't know anything about," he leaned in and whispered. "the Grievers or Maze." and leaned back out.

I fell to the ground, pupils dilated.

'Hey, you good there, Greenie?' Asked Newt.

I could only manage to make out two words.

"I remember."

 ***A/N***

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer. (*looks at number of words-gasps when I see 1,186 words... Pats on back...*)**

 **Quick shoutout to highbythebeach for being the first to following my story! I hope you like it!**

 **Don't be afraid to review! I want to know if I'm not making sense, or if you understand where I'm going with the book! :)**

 **I think this chapter was somewhat interesting because we are introduced to ANOTHER character, Minho.**

 **Hoped ya liked!**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	6. The Race

**Hai guys! Hope you will like this somewhat-boring-maybe-interesting chapter. Sorry this is like the 5th day without updating _Remember_ , I have been busy with my other story and it has been raining a lot, so I'm scared of writing a whole chapter and the electricity going out ;-;**

 **Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I will upload another (probably) long one tomorrow, so stay tuned! :)**

It was after I confessed that I 'remembered' trouble began.

Newt and Minho were consistently by my side - all the guys were being... "Crazy". Thinking that they were in my _memories_ , things like that.

They would try to grab me in places, but, I took care of them.

I think.

Anyways, Alby said that I will share what I remember in a meeting - see if it's useful to them.

But, before that I was going to have to get the "tour" and the trial for jobs. The only thing that interested me was being a Med-Jack; a Slopper seems lame, a Slicer seems frightening, a Track-Hoe was getting dirty with the mud and things like that, all of the Builders were the main problem, I can't cook, and there was no way I could become a runner - y _et._

But, I was still going to have to try out for the jobs.

Never less, tonight was a special day.

Alby had called it the 'Bonfire', They held one once a month in honor for the new Greenie.

At first it wasn't bad - but then, this happened.

"Elizabeth." I whispered, as I stopped walking.

"What?" Newt and Minho asked.

"My name," I held my breath. "That's my name."

 **MINHO's POV**

I barely made it out of the maze before the doors were going to close.

"Bloody hell, Minho. Why are you so risky?" Newt muttered before going to the homestead.

I, in the meantime, ran over to the kitchen to steal a bowl of, well, anything I could eat after a hard day in the maze.

Ben came from no where, and asked a very interesting question.

"Hey, I know you like the new greenie. Race her." And then he left with me wondering where the shuck he was going with this.

"Did you race Lizzy yet?"

Klunk.

I had totally forgot.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, trying to convince them.

Lizzy then came over, with my heart beating with nervousness.

"Hey, I heard my name." She said.

"Minho wants to race you." Ben blurted out.

I gave him the death glare.

"Oh? Really?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah-no-yeah. Yeah."

"What?" She said, holding back a giggle.

"Yeah. Let's race." I said, standing up and putting the plate of food on the floor.

"So, what's on the line?" Lizzy asked.

I looked over at Ben and gave the go on signal.

"A race from Homestead to the wall over there." I answered.

"Fine. What happens if you win? If there is a prize or anything." She asked.

I looked at Ben once more then straightened up.

"Why not you say what you want, first." I suggested.

"Fine. I want a job of my choice. I can choose." She told me.

"Okay." I said, heading towards Homestead.

"Wait. What if you win?" She asked.

"If I win, you have to kiss me. Not cheek, lips." I was practically, and silently dying.

"Okay! Good luck, ya ugly shank!" She said smiling, and then headed towards Homestead.

"On three?"

She nodded.

"One."

C'mon Minho. You got this.

"Two."

My heart was beating so fast it was hard to hear me count down.

"THREE!" I charged at the wall. I was going medium fast, so that I wouldn't be exhausted when I was done.

I slammed into the wall, I looked to my right, and shortly after Emily crashed into the wall.

Everyone was cheering for me, it felt nice.

We both just stood with our backs against the wall, taking a minute to breathe.

"I believe that I've won this round, sweetheart." I said, smirking.

She leaned in, and I did too. She kissed me chastely, but it was passionate. I pulled out, trying with all my might not to smile. But, then she did something I had no idea that was coming. Just as I was about to walk away, she tugged on my arm. As soon as I turned her way, she kissed me again.

 **A/N**

 **Hola guys again!**

 **Just FYI, the race in the chapter was inspired by SirIsaacNewt (writer) and it's from the book Speechless, which is absolutely a favorite and a must-read.**

 **Enjoyed this chapter? Make sure to like and favorite for a hug! :3**

 **Lizzy is named after Elizabeth Blackwell, who was a famous surgeon/doctor. Google her if you want to know more about her.**

 **Just FYI, I know this chapter kinda sucks, I've had the race written for a while - I wrote it like a year ago xD but I hope you liked it anyways Xoxo**

 **Anways, Ba Bai like always!**

 **- _Mer_**


	7. Memory Galore!

After the _crazy_ race last night, nothing happened between me and Minho- we were just friends.

For now...

Anyways, today I was trying out for the Track-hoes - Alby thought I was going to be one. He assigned Newt as my main "mentor" for the day in the Track-Hoes. But then, an interesting conversation occurred.

"Liz." A familiar voice said in an irritated tone.

"Hmm. Let me guess, smells sweaty, and," I took a step to the voice with my eyes closed, and sniffed. " _Jealousy_ Does my sniff test deceive me?"

I started poking him.

" _Somebody's JEALOUS..."_

"Hey!? Why do you think I'm jealous?" They asked, stepping away and making me fall.

"AHHA! So my suspicions have been true. You are the one they call Minho." I said, opening my eyes to reveal that it was him.

"Yeah, anyways, what were you talking with Newt for?" he replied.

"Duh, I'm trying out for Track-Hoes," signifying to the dirt on my clothes and hands.

"So, you're not flirting? Because that's sure as hell what it looked like."

"Min-" I stopped, and 'Corrected' the noun in this sentence. "Mr. Sherlock, I mean. Jeez you are a good detective. Just like we were kids. Like that time Ava-"

"What's that?" He interrupted.

"I - don't really know." I said, looking down and focusing all of my attention on a twig.

"Did you," his gaze made me look at him. "Remember?"

"Maybe. I-I don't know. It just happe-"

The last thing I know - I slammed to the ground, entering darkness while a frantic voice was screaming above me.

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz_

 _I awoke._

 _Not again._

 _This, was definitely a memory._

 _Probably 15 year old Minho and me._

 _Having a tickle fight in the observatory instead of working._

 **(** **A/N stop thinking that, you weird little children)**

 _'Minho,' I gasped, tickle fights. 'We. Need. To. Work!' and then broke out into fits of laughter._

 _'Ms. Paige is going to freak!" I said, shoving him off._

 _'So what, Liz?' He said, smiling wickedly._

 _'She's going to feed us to the Griev-'_

 _Uh oh._

 _Bad choice of words, past me._

 _He stopped, and walked over to his computers, eyes glistening._

 _'Min, I didn't mean it-'_

 _Just on cue, the doors open._

 _I straightened my hair, pretending like I was working the whole time, as he continued to find the codes to the memory serum it looked like he was working on. Just readin' the sign on the computer. I, on the other hand, was doing something dumb - I was just building the exterior for the maze, it looked like._

 _'Minho, come with me please.' a womans' voice said._

 _I shot Minho one last glance, worry on my face._

 _I started standing up, but the lady pushed me back down._

 _'No, not you, Elizabeth. Just Minho.'_

 ** _A FEW HOURS LATER (MEMORY)_**

 _Instead of waiting for Minho to walk back to our separate dorms, I had to go by myself._

 _It just so happens that it appears I had to walk past the window showing the surgery tables where they were going to get rid of memories - to prepare subjects to be sent into the maze._

 _Minho was laying there; still, silent. Dead-like._

 _Along with Alby, Newt, and Gally._

 _They were, silent; too silent._

 _Unmoving._

 _I screamed and ran to the glass._

 _'MINHO! NEWT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!'_

 _Guards came towards me._

 _They dragged me back to my dorm, probably planning to lock me in._

 _All of my attention was towards the unconscious Minho, who started stirring as well as the others._

 _He weakly turned his head to the noise, when he realized it was me, he tried getting up. The doctors pushed him down._

 _One of the doctors came out, carrying a syringe._

 _Before they injected the serum, I opened my mouth, preparing to give one last words - for now._

 _'WICKED ISN'T GOOD!' I screamed, then blackness occurred, once again._

 _ZzZzZzZzZzZz (NEXT DREAM SEGMENT)_

 _I looked terrible._

 _I looked like my 15 year-old self, but more scarier._

 _I had huge, black bags under my eyes and frizzy hair._

 _I looked like I hadn't slept in, well, a long time._

 _I was dazedly looking at yet another computer screen, since I yelled the lie, which I assumed was, "WICKED ISN'T GOOD!" they punished me.  
_

 _I had to watch every one of my friends enter the maze._

 _Alby first, Newt next, and then Minho._

 _The last one._

 _I couldn't tell if I was crying; my eyes were squinting too much._

 _I saw his terrified face enter the screen, as light flooded around him._

 _'Alby, bloody hell. There's one more.'_

 _He reached out a hand and Minho reluctantly took it. he pulled Minho out, and he was silent and awestruck for what seemed to be several minutes._

 _But, you can't tell always; Time flies when you're having fun._

 _Hahaha..._

 _Wrong._

 _Minho took one last look at the two of them and bolted for the maze enterence._

 _I wanted him, to stop. But I couldn't interfere._

 _Instead, I did something that no reasonable person would ever do in my living stakes._

 _I grabbed the '_ **Do not touch** ' _microphone._

 _I entered the information, scrolling to find Minho's number._

 _'A7, A7, A- Ah! Here you are!' I whispered._

 _I typed it in, and saw the monitor flickering, which was (I believe) a good sign._

 _I saw images flashed through the screen, it was a barren wasteland for the most part. makes sense, he lost all of his memories._

 _I spoke into the microphone, and on the other monitor I could see that he stopped running._

 _'Hel-Hello? Is this thing on?'_

Great. _I thought._ The boy you've known for most of your life just forgot all their memories, and the first thing you say is "Hello?" Smooth, Lizzy. Smooth.

 _'Min, I know you don't remember me, but i want to tell you that you were sent here for a reason. A sickness was going around and kids like us were immune. Whatever, and Whoever WICKED says to you, through notes or anything-' the door opened, out came a furious Janson. I had to finish what I was saying. 'Minho, WICKED isn't good, and one last thing,' 15 steps. 5 steps._

 _'I love you.'_

 _A clipboard made contact with my face whilst I was still thinking, with one last breath._

Lizzy, what the hell did you just do.

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys! I hoped you like these memories, I was debating on how they was going to play out.**

 **Sorry if it seemed slurred and put together quickly, it kinda was ;-;**

 **Anyways, make sure to R &R for a hug! :3**

 **Today's hug time goes to:**

 **maze7833 - thanks for following _R_ _emember_!**

 **derpycanderpyall - xD i'm laughing so hard rn after reading that! Oh, that's a good ship name...**

 **FINALLY...**

 **highbythebeach - thanks for following _Remember_!**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1!**

 ***reaches through screen and hugs***

 **Remember (haha, see what I did there? The title is called _Reme_ \- oh, ok. I'll be in the corner, crying...) to R&R for a hug!**

 **As always,**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	8. The Telling of Memories

I wake up (yet again) in a bed, with nobody here.

Welp, everyone died while I was out.

"ELIZABETH!" A voice screamed and then ran in from the blinding door, and hugging me half to death.

"Min-C-can't-t B-r-E-a-Tt-h!" I gasped.

"You're up! We thought you died! Your heart beat was really low," He turned grim. "Don't scare me like that, OK Lizzy? I can't loose you."

I looked away with my cheeks getting gradually warmer.

"Alright. Well, she's obviously bloody alright," said a familiar British accent.

"Since you're up, it's time for the Gathering about your dreams." he continued.

 _Crap._

I'd forgotten about that.

"Oi, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Ya just got all pale there." Newt stated.

"Oh, it's nothing," I responded, standing up to go to the Homestead for the Gathering.

"Alright..."

I stopped walking, eyes wide.

A click had occurred in my brain, as if there was a microphone - I could hear things happening.

 _'Janson, it simply has to work. She is the **key**. It all fails without her,' an irritated woman's voice said that sounded vaguely familiar._

 _'Yes, but Ava. She is going to walk into the Gathering, or whatever they call it, and she is going to tell them the memories. we have to do **something**.' a voice said._

 _Janson._

 _'Fine, well, ask Teresa to insert something electronically into her arm. It will, I hope, cause severe burning and stinging if she tries to say anything,' she glared at him. 'I hope you're happy.'_

 _'Yes, very, well, I will go inform Teresa, in the meantime, get some rest. we have a long day of filing papers today.'_

A door opening was heard faintly in the noise, but than it stopped.

Back to real time.

How the hell am I going to tell the others what happened if I _can't_?

Guess I'll have to find out.

 **AT THE GATHERING...**

"Alright, we are here because Elizabeth, "Alby glanced at me, in a chair placed in the center of the room, than continued with his speech.

All of a sudden I began to feel a tingling sensation in my left arm. I kept looking forward as if nothing was happening.

"Has remembered, or has had some dreams of memories, she believes. We will wait for her to explain what happened, and then decide where to go from that." He stepped out of the way before saying, "Go ahead."

I looked at Minho and Newt nervous, but they game the _go on_ signal.

By now my arm was _throbbing_.

"Um, I am here, like Alby stated previously, that I believe I remember something," I glanced at the keepers and my 'Audience' talking and whispering to each other.

"Uh, well, the first dream... There was a room that I was in, with," I stopped. My arm was stinging. A couple of boys looked at me with their eyebrows furrowed.

 _What is she doing?_

Well, I have no idea.

But I kept going anyways.

Instead of talking normal paced like the obvious human being would, I slurred all of me words together.

"Iwasabout12or13inaroomlookingatamonitorandthereweretwopeoplethereguardingandonenamedJansonandtheyweremakingmelookatatapeofMinhogettingtorturedbytheGrieverswhichwereunderdevelopmentatthetimeanywaysIstooduptothemafterMinhowasdoneandtheymademegointotheroomwithhimandwethoughtweweregoingtodiewhichwetechnicallyweregoingtobutinsteadofithappeningonetimeithappenedabouttfiveorsixtimes."

( **A/N in case you can't read it, here's what it says: "'I was about 12 or 13 in a room looking at a monitor and there were two people there guarding and one named Janson and they were making me look at a tape of Minho getting tortured by the Grievers which were under development at the time anyways I stood up to them after Minho was done and they made me go into the room with him and we thought we were going to die which we technically were going to but instead of it happening one time it happened about five or six times.'" Anyways, back to the story...)**

I sat back down, but all of their eyes were on me. Hmm. Guess they never heard of a girl talking really fast...

"What?" Alby finally said.

" _'_ _What?'_ What?" I asked.

"Can you repeat that, slower please. The note takers couldn't hear anything."

Well, as much as I want to, I physically can't because my arm felt like it was sawing off so... Yeah, about that... I don't think so.

"I think I made perfect sense-" Alby gave me a commanding look, so I rolled my eyes and tried to summarize the dream, while standing up, trying to use hand motions. "FINE! Minho was getting tortured because he tried to escape WIC-" I stopped, my arm wasn't taking any of it. I sat back down quickly, trying to stabilize my heart rate. My head started throbbing and I felt as if my heart was going to come out of my brain, as my arm falling off.

"Go on?" Alby said.

"I-I-I can-n't. I _Can-n't._ " I said, standing up again, holding my dead arm in my other arm.

"What do you mean, Liz? Are you feeling ok?" Newt said as he and Minho rushed over.

I looked at them, and started backing up without whispering one thing.

"I don't belong here."

I whipped my hair around and bolted for the maze again.

I honestly _don't_ belong.

 _What was WICKED thinking?_

 **A/N**

 **Ooooh snap!**

 **Haha, anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	9. update

So.

Hi?

Wow, it has been a while since I've been on here. Almost a year I think? I am so sorry for the absence. I don't really know if I **am** going to be updating, but I just feel like I should say something.

So, in real life, around November 2017, I started to become really busy. I was working on a chapter, but I just didn't feel the inspiration to continue.

I guess, as it kept becoming longer and longer since I've updated, I was scared that no one was interested, or no one wanted to read my stories anymore.

I know, I know. I'm always thinking the glass is half empty.

December came along, and I was focusing on school. The farther and farther the date that I last hit upload went away, I felt more stupid by the day of writing something like this.

I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore, or if it will get lost in the abyss of with all the other stories.

I just now got a burst of inspiration, and I think I want to try to do this again.

I may or may not be continuing my stories that I have _right now_ , but, I would love for some ideas in the review section if you guys have something you want me to write.

Maybe an Imagine book?

Walking Dead?

Harry Potter?

You guys name it.

I'll try my hardest to get things going again.

Once again, I am so, so, SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!

I hope you guys still like me, lol.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'll probably be brainstorming for a week or two, and I'll get things going.

Take care loves,

~Meredith, 9/7/18.


End file.
